


A Sweet Distraction (For An Hour Or Two)

by flickawhip



Series: Stephanie McMahon Imagines [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, F/F, Innocent!Steph, Innocent!Stephanie, Vampire Bites, Vampire!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for the WWE Imagines Blog.Stephanie misses her vampire, until you come home...Vamp!AU





	A Sweet Distraction (For An Hour Or Two)

\- You watch Stephanie’s window as you wait for darkness  
\- Slip inside when she’s turned away  
\- You can tell she’s crying  
\- “Why all the tears?”  
\- Stephanie startles, leaning back into you when you tighten your grip  
\- “I thought...”  
\- “Oh... oh my sweet, simple human...”  
\- You can’t help the laugh, kissing her neck softly  
\- She shivers   
\- You smirk  
\- Turn her to face you  
\- Stroke her cheek   
\- Gently  
\- So gently  
\- Smiling at the hitch in her breath  
\- “You are Mine.”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Noting her shiver as she nods  
\- She moves closer without you asking  
\- Delicate hands tangle into your shirt  
\- She tilts her head up to your kiss  
\- Smiles shyly  
\- Bites her lower lip  
\- Tilts her neck just enough to show the veins  
\- You smirk  
\- Lick her neck softly  
\- Bite  
\- Feed from her slowly  
\- Carefully  
\- Moaning into her neck   
\- She tastes sweet  
\- Like Strawberries and cream  
\- Innocent  
\- She’s waited for you  
\- She always would  
\- You pull back  
\- Lick her neck again tenderly  
\- Smile at her shiver  
\- “I’m home.”


End file.
